Quando a fic é uma merda
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: Adivinhem: RIPAGEM! Um Eddie emo, que fica de mimimi a fic inteira, engravida um Lambizãmem. Adivinhem quem é: JACÓ PRETO! M-Preg tosco, repetitivo, Português de Portugal rebuscado, flashbacks made in Naruto, etc. e tal. Favor não vomitar no monitor.


**Quando a fic é uma merda**

**Título:Quando nada é tudo****(Gareth: ?)**

**Autora: ****sakurachibi2****(Gareth: Fuu...)**

...

...

...** (Gareth: Pra quê tanta divisória, fia?)**

**Fandom:** Twilight** (Vovó: Bem, acho que foi lá que a Dinga achou essa pérola...)(Gareth: Joora, miga/)**

**Sumário:** Com a morte de Bella muitas coisas irão mudar. Jacob acaba por ficar gr_ávido de Edward e isso _é apenas o _princípio. Edward/Jacob M-preg._** (Vovó: Ai, acabo de me arrepender profundamente de ter aceitado ripar essa fic.) (Gareth: CA-RA-LHO. #olha com desejo para a fenolftaleína no armário#)**

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob**(Gareth: Joora? ****#2)**

**Disclamair:** Edward, Jacob assim como todas as outras personagens que entram na fanfiction não me pertencem (pertencem a Stephenie Meyer), apenas as usei para meu próprio divertimento.** (Vovó: E minha tortura, esqueceu de completar.) (Gareth: O '****Disclamair' foi o começo da minha ruína.)**

**Warnings**: Esta fanfiction contém Slash e M-preg.** (Vovó: Ai, que nojo.) (Gareth: Pelo resumo dá pra notar, dik.)**

...

...

...

...

...

"Vai tudo correr bem, Edward."** (Vovó: Espero que não tenha sido o Jacob falado isso...) (Gareth: Joora? #3)**

Mas não ia tudo correr bem porque como poderia agora que Bella não estava ali com ele?** (Vovó: Só porque a sua albina morreu tem que ficar pegando um machinho?) (Gareth: Depressão Pós-parto. #riu até morrer#)** E aconteceu tudo muito rápido e a culpa era dele por não ter estado lá para a proteger.** (Vovó: Cara, a mina namorava com um vampiro e não queria correr riscos. Ah, vai se tratar, doença.) (Gareth: Isso, caia em depressão, se mate e acabe com a fic, emo!)** Agora era demasiado tarde e Edward daria tudo,** (Gareth: UI.)** mesmo o que não tinha,** (Gareth: Uma vagina. (ou não, né?))** para que o tempo tivesse pena dele e voltasse atrás. Já nada faria sentido dali em diante porque Bella era a sua vida e sem ela Edward não conseguiria seguir ali, a ver os dias passar e a tornarem-se anos lenta e dolorosamente**(Vovó: Hãn? Perdi alguma coisa? #Limpa baba do teclado#)(Gareth: Cara, Marília de Dirceu Feelings!)**. Não tinha forças para tal. Ela era o seu mundo desde que a viu pela primeira vez**(Vovó: Ah, que chatice. Mate-a logo e pronto, a fic termina.) (Gareth: Não, não, Volta pra Mim Feelings, isso sim. #conjura metralhadora#)**. Um mundo cheio de possibilidades e um futuro risonho que se tinha acabado de abrir diante deles**(Vovó: Compra uma calça skinny cor-de-rosa e monta uma banda, então! Ou penteie o cabelo pra baixo e comece a cantar pra pré-adolescentes!) (Gareth: Cuma? Primeiro o mundo tá desabando, depois tá abrindo (ui) um mar de sacanagem? Deus, que fic confusa!)**. Um futuro risonho que se transformou no mais negro pesadelo e Edward não sonhava desde à muitos anos atrás.** (Gareth: Desde à? AURÉLIO SE MATOU.)** Agora desejava dormir para sempre.** (Vovó: Faça-me este favor. Pouparia uma enorme dor de cabeça e uma conta astronômica no Bar do Zé.) (Gareth: Eufemismo TOSCO.)**

Nunca mais iria voltar a sentir o seu perfume hipnotizador que o fazia esquecer de tudo o que o rodeava porque era um perfume mágico e tão doce que Edward não queria cheirar nada mais**(#Vovó está fazendo um drink com amoras selvagens e Kapo batizado#)(Gareth: A vírgula, pobrezinha, fugiu para o cu do mundo.)**. Também nunca mais iria ver os seus inteligentes olhos castanhos ou ouvir as suas tímidas gargalhadas**(#Vovó coloca lustra móveis no copo#)(Gareth: Inteligentes? Devem ser as ÚNICAS coisas inteligentes na Bella, porque PORRA, QUE GURIA RETARDADA!) (Gareth 2: E que adjetivo bom pra olhos, né champz? Eu nunca vi olhos inteligentes. Ainda mais os cor-de-bosta da Bella!)**. Gargalhadas encantadoras que vinham de dentro e eram capaz de transformar o mais triste dia numa grande festa de alegria**(#Vovó está fora de si, batendo o teclado na cabeça#)(Gareth: Os papéis foram invertidos. Agora é Edward que fala bem da Bella. EU NÃO SOBREVIVEREI. #agarra um pacote de chumbinho#)**. Como era possível? A simples ideia de não a poder voltar a ver era de tal maneira insuportável que Edward tinha a certeza de que não conseguiria sobreviver por muito tempo**(Vovó: Quantos substantivos. Quantos substantivos. Cadê os pronomes?) (Gareth: Fic chata FORÉVA.)**. Edward não queria sobreviver por muito mais tempo**(#Vovó dá uma tijolada nele para poupá-lo de tanto sofrimento#)(Gareth: Quer morrer, bem? Vem cá, vem. #abraça uma AK-47#)**. Apenas queria ficar com ela para sempre, era pedir muito? Eles iam casar-se!** (Vovó: E daí? O que me importa?) (Gareth: Ênclise no fim de frase dói os olhos, fato.)** Bella seria uma vampira, seria parte da sua família e eles ficariam juntos para toda a eternidade**(Vovó: Como eu queria ter uma bazuca para matar o casal.) (Gareth: #bebe Prozac com Dramin para dormir#)**. Eternamente jovens e eternamente juntos. Porque eles pertenciam um ao outro e Edward pensava que nada os podia separar. Estava enganado, estava muito enganado.** (Vovó: E morto, se depender de mim. Volturi que nada, eu sei 180 maneiras diferentes de tortura!) (Gareth: A encheção de linguiça IMPERA. Fala logo que o Edward estava eEEeMmuUuXxiiNnHuUu porque a Bella morreu. Ponto. Só. Fim. CHEGA!)**

Bella está morta e com ela tudo o que Edward era morrera também**(Vovó: Weeeeeee! #abre champagne#)(Gareth: DILIÇA! #faz dancinha da vitória#)**. Estar ali, sem ela, já não é possível.** (Vovó: Morra, então.) (Gareth: Okay. NEXT!)**

E a culpa da morte de Bella era dele e apenas dele porque ele falhara, falhara em a proteger **(Vovó: Ai, que dor de cabeça.) (Gareth: #desolada, chora#)**e esse conhecimento é como uma agulha incandescente que o vai picando cada vez mais profundamente**(Vovó: Picando profundamente. Eu tento não achar maldade nas coisas, mas ISSO é demais.) (Gareth: Picando. Numa fic Slash. UI.) (Gareth 2: PUTA QUE PARIU, CHEGA! Coisa chata do caramba!)**. Edward nem conseguira proteger a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, o que lhe resta agora?** (Vovó: Li 'restart'. Já tava imaginando o Edward com uma calça skinny vermelha, ou seja, visão do inferno.) (Gareth: Porra, TRÊS parágrafos para dizer UMA coisa. Troféu Chatice pra autorinha quelida.) **. Bella sempre confiara nele e Edward nada conseguira fazer para evitar a sua morte.** (Gareth: #bate a cabeça em concreto armado#)** Ela esteve sozinha, assustada, abandonada enquanto a vida lhe era arrancada sem piedade e onde é que ele tinha estado?** (#Vovó pega uma espada de Jedi e corre atrás desse Edward chorão para lhe mostrar o que é dor de verdade#)(Gareth: "Fazendo amor com um lobisomem, três cabras e uma jibóia macho!")**

Não a devia ter ouvido naquele dia porque fora esse dia que mudara os seus destinos para sempre**(Vovó: Dia de chico muda a vida de qualquer um. Principalmente se for um vampiro machinho.) (Gareth: Again, again, I love repetition!)**. Mas como podia ele não a ouvir quando ela falava com um sorriso cheio de esperança?** (#Vovó imagina Bella dando um sorriso cheio de farofa#)(Gareth: #riu da Vovó# Esperança, a farofa.)** Esperança de que ele Edward pudesse chegar a um estado de civilismo em direcção ao lobisomem.** (Vovó: Edward, quelido, você não faz parte do Controle de Zoonoses da cidade de Forks. Contenha-se.) (Gareth: Português de Portugal? DINGA, SUA CRUÉL!)**

"_Por favor, Edward, não pode ser assim tão difícil."_** (Vovó: Sempre que as pessoas dizem isso, dá problema. FATÃO.)**

E Edward tivera de tentar porque era o desejo de Bella e ele era fraco perante eles.** (Gareth: Leia-se PASSIVINHO.)** Ele era fraco perante tudo o que ela dizia e fazia porque ela era Bella, a mulher da sua vida**(Vovó: Ah, que canseira. #Coloca maionese em um sanduíche de mercúrio e picles#)(Gareth: #engole enguias vivas#)**. Mas se tivesse sabido o que a realização desse desejo iria custar então nunca o teria tentado satisfazer**(Vovó: Ah, cala a boca então e poupe meus neurônios.) (Gareth: #2)**. Fora falar com o lobisomem, com Jacob porque assim Bella o tinha pedido. '_Quero um casamento alegre e cheio das pessoas que gosto, quero que elas estejam contentes e nunca esqueçam esse dia. E sim Edward, isso inclui Jacob e não quero brigas entre vocês dois nesse dia. Por favor Edward, por mim.'_**(Vovó: Pressinto tragédia pastelão tipo clichê. Aff, preciso de uma bebida. #Acrescenta Tang sabor uva no óleo diesel#)(Gareth: #Prozac com Dramim fizeram efeito#)**. E Edward compreende o porque dela o dizer. Bella só falava do casamento e com o casamento, de se tornar uma vampira e estava sempre a sorrir. Ela queria que o dia fosse especial e perfeito.** (#Vovó foi procurar o Nemo#)(Gareth: HAUSHUAS! Boa, Vovó!)**

O dia acabara por não ser nem uma coisa nem outra. Esse dia nunca o chegara a ser**(Vovó: Confuso, não?) (Gareth: Não, Vovó. RIDÍCULO E ERRADO. #chuta a autora#)**. Enquanto Edward tentava falar com o lobisomem sem ter vontade de o matar,** (Gareth: O MATAR! #bebe Toddynho com amônia#)** Bella estava a morrer nas mãos de Victoria.** (Gareth: A MORRER! #come ****marshmalows**** com radônio#)** Victoria mordera-a, transformara-a e Bella não resistiu**(Vovó: Morrer é pros fracos, pergunte à Munda.) (Gareth: E ninguém foi salvá-la. Ah, não vou procurar sentido, estou feliz demais pra isso! #dança forró russo#)**. Edward encontrou-a gelada e sem vida e nesse momento pensou que aquela não poderia ser Bella porque Bella era quente e tão cheia de vida que esta a nunca podia ser retirada**(Vovó: Quantos substantivos. Munda se mataria se estivesse ripando isso.) (Gareth: #vira um frasco de antidepressivos goela abaixo#)**. Quando Edward a viu sabia que tudo tinha terminado. Se Bella já não estava ali então Edward também não o iria estar por muito mais tempo.** (Vovó: Que bom.) (Gareth: O IRIA ESTAR. Caralho, linguagem rebuscada FAIL.)**

"_Lamento imenso Edward._** (Gareth: UÁTI/?)**_ Não há nada que possas fazer, tens de a largar e deixa-la ir."_** (Vovó: Ahãn, sinônimos, autora. Autora, sinônimos.) (Gareth: 'a largar' me lembrou 'alargar'. Safadão.)**

A voz de Carlisle chegou-lhe aos ouvidos como se estivesse a falar de muito longe e Edward continuou a abraça-la por muito mais tempo porque não era forte o suficiente para a largar**(#Vovó vai comprar Toddynho#)(Gareth: Abraça-la? What the hell?) **. Porque quando o fizesse, nunca mais a teria nos seus braços, quando o fizesse o facto de Bella estar morta se tornaria real e demasiado cruel.** (#Vovó coloca o Toddynho na Brahma#)(Gareth: #coloca um canudinho na soda cáustica diluída em cloro#)**

"Desculpa-me Edward... Eu devia ter previsto que isto aconteceria..."** (Vovó: Quem prevê as coisas é a Dinga, caríssimo.) (Gareth: De fato.)**

O dia está cinzento e chuvoso tal como a maioria dos dias em Forks**(Vovó: E a novidade, cadê?) (Gareth: Porra, ENCHEU LINGUIÇA LEGAL, AGORA.)**. Não há nada que o distingue dos outros e Edward não sabe o que sentir a esse respeito e está demasiado cansado para se preocupar com isso. Toda a sua atenção encontra-se reunida no caixão a sua frente a ser enterrado debaixo da terra molhada e lamacenta**(Vovó: Molhada e lamacenta. Ain, que fadiga.) (#Gareth se recusa a ler e vai tricotar#)**. Sente-se triste, sente-se infinitamente triste e vazio.** (Gareth: EMO.)** E não quere continuar ali mas tem de o fazer porque esperam que ele o faça.** (Gareth: #se jogou de olho no arame farpado#)** É o funeral de Bella e Edward só quer estar longe dali, bem longe.** (Vovó: Então morra, simples assim.)**

"A culpa não é tua Alice.** (Gareth: ****VOCATIVO, VÍRGULA**.) Se há alguém que tem culpa, esse alguém sou eu."** (Vovó: Acho que essa fic não foi escrita em Português-Brasil OU a autora tentou gastar seu vocabulário estilo século XVII.) (Gareth: #fuça o profile da autora#)**

Alice envolveu-o com os seus frios e longos braços.** (Gareth: UI. Alice, longos braços, envolveu-o... ALICE É UM TRAVECO! SOCOOOOORRO, CRISTO! #tenta fugir do recinto, mas Vovó lhe agarra pelos cabelos#)** Edward queria sentir-se confortado mas não consegue. A única coisa na sua mente é que Bella está morta e que podia não o estar se ele tivesse ficado sempre ao seu lado.** (Vovó: Pule na cova, simples assim.) (Gareth: PELA MILÉSIMA VEZ, ELE DISSE A MESMA COISA. PUTAQUEPARIU.)**

"Não. Foi Victoria que matou a Bella."** (Vovó: E eu vou acabar te matando.) (Gareth: Joora? #4)**

Edward riu amargamente.** (#Vovó joga açúcar refinado sobre o morcegão#)**

"E eu não estava la para o evitar.** (Gareth: O evitar...? VICTORIA É UM TRAVECO TAMBÉM? SOCOOOORRO! #pula pela janela, mas Vovó a pega pelos cambitos#)** Porque tinha isto de acontecer Alice?"** (Vovó: Hãn? Inversão deve ser feita com classe, autora. FKDIK.) (Gareth: Frase do Ano no quesito tosqueira!)**

"Não sei."** (Gareth: HAUSHAUHSAUSHAUHSU! BOA, TRAVECÃO! O cara tá lá, viuvão, e ela nem aí. BOA! (Y))**

"Não vou conseguir viver sem ela."** (Vovó: Morra, seu chato. Que ladainha sem fim, caramba!) (Gareth: AII MIGAWW, DIZ ISSO NAUM!1! Nóz tiamamuz!11!1 –NOOOOT)**

Porque viver sem ela é impossível. Alice suspira e sorri com tristeza.** (#Vovó rouba uma das garrafas de vinho da Mary#)(Gareth: #tenta entender, perde a paciência e vai beber#)**

"Tens de tentar, Edward."** (Vovó: Tens de morrer, gayzão.) (Gareth: Quem disse? Se ele quiser desistir, tamos aí! #segurando facão#)**

"Eu não consigo e nem quero conseguir. Eu amo-a, como é que posso viver sem ela?"**(#Vovó foi assistir Mais Você#)(Gareth: ALL BY MYSEEEELF! DON'T WANNA BE, ALL BY MYSEEEELF, ANYMOOORE! #apanha#)**

"Achas que a Bella iria querer isso? Que desistisses assim tão facilmente?"** (Vovó: Eu quero!) (Gareth: #medita# Merece a ripagem, sim. Não pela fic estar em Português de Portugal, mas pela tosqueira.)**

Edward desvia o olhar do caixão e fica em silêncio. Não quer responder porque Bella não o iria querer mas Edward não sabe se tem a coragem suficiente para continuar a lutar e permanecer sozinho, sem ela, para sempre.** (Vovó: Ah, que cansativo. É impressão minha ou essa merda não acaba mais?) (Gareth: NEM LI, Ó.)**

Conhece muitas das pessoas que estão no funeral.** (Gareth: NUSS, SÉRIO?)** Quase toda a escola está ali, com roupas negras e olhar melancólico**(Vovó: Não, eles estavam vestidos como gringos americanos que visitam o Hawai, dançando a conga sobre a lápide da Bella.) (Gareth: Descrição TENSA.)**. Charlie e Renee evitam o olhar um do outro, mantendo-se o mais afastado possível. Ambos têm lágrimas nos olhos**(#Vovó arranca seus próprios olhos com um alicate de manicure#)(Gareth: SERÁ que isso é uma coisa que merece ser destacada? QUE PAI NÃO CHORA NO ENTERRO DO FILHO, MERMÃO?)**. Edward também queria chorar mas não consegue. Ele não é humano, ele é um monstro, um monstro que começou tudo aquilo**(#Vovó boceja#)**. Que causou a morte de Bella.** (Gareth: #conjura colchão e dorme#)**

"Edward."** (Vovó: Começou a ouvir vozes? Esquizofrenia em vampiros, um grande problema americano.) (Gareth: Isso é uma fala? Então cadê o travessão? Aspas? Na fala? Construção BIZARRA.)**

Carlisle põe uma mão no seu ombro. Um gesto simples mas que significa muito.** (Vovó: Nossa, que exagero. #Olha esperançosa para a barra de rolagem# Acho que vou precisar de mais um Toddynho.) (Gareth: #acolhe a vírgula rejeitada em sua ONG#)**

"Ela sempre vai ficar aqui, em Forks estou a ver. **(Gareth: #suspira e pega uma arma#)**Charlie quis que assim o fosse e parece que Renée aceitou. Não foi fácil, ela queria levar o corpo da filha para Phoenix mas aqui é o lugar dela."** (Vovó: Plante uma sequóia na cova dela e chore através dos séculos agarrado na árvore, simples assim.) (Gareth: E isso é de TOTAL importância para o enredo. (y))**

Edward continua a percorrer toda a gente com o olhar. Quer registar todas as faces, quer saber quem se veio despedir de Bella.** (Vovó: "Olha! O Bozo veio! O Chapeleiro Louco também!") (Gareth: Chapeleiro Louco? JOHNNY? OH! #surta#)**

Edward anui com a cabeça.** (Vovó: Gastou todo o vocabulário agora.) (Gareth: Anui me lembrou 'Anu', aquela ave que a gente come com carne moída e pimentão. DLÇ.)**

"Não estás sozinho Edward, ainda nos tens a nós."** (Vovó: Os Alcoólicos Anônimos?) (Gareth: Nos tens a nós? ARRRGGH, VAI PRA #censurada por dez longos minutos# AUTORA!)**

E Edward volta a anuir e começa a caminhar para longe de tudo aquilo**(Vovó: Longe da sensatez, longe da minha mira. Oh, que triste, virarei emuxa. #Desmonta o apoio do rifle, pois não pode mais acertar Edward#)**. Daquele cenário que o enche com raiva, ressentimento, magoa,** (Gareth: Cadê o acento? Tá cavando a cova da Bella?)** tristeza, desilusão e, acima de tudo, que o deixa sem saber o que fazer.** (Vovó: Preciso repetir o que tenho dito desde o começo da fic? #chupa uma pedra de arsênio#)(Gareth: Isso parece enredo de música do Amado Batista... #Munda a esfola viva#)(Munda: NUM FALA MAU DU MEU AMADIM, NÃO, MOCRÉIA!)**

Não precisou de andar muitos passos para o sentir.** (Gareth: Que 'de' avulso foi esse?)** Aquele cheiro nojento que detesta e que daria tudo para não cheirar**(#Vovó imagina o Edward com o nariz igual ao do Voldemort e falece#)(Gareth: Eu imaginei Eddie com o nariz do M.J. Não o frango, o cantor!) (Gareth 2: Falando nisso, vou dar comida pro M.J. #conjura balde cheio de carne humana#)**. É um cheiro insuportável, é Jacob Black**(Vovó: Só porque é preto... Sacanagem, viu!) (Gareth: Pode ser qualquer um dos lobisomens, dik.)**. E Edward não o quer ver, não agora, não ali**(Vovó: Aaah, depois do proibidão pode, né, safadonho!)**. Jacob Black e a ultima pessoa que Edward precisa de ver naquele momento**(Vovó: E a última coisa que eu esperava ver era um acento desaparecido. Até então a fic praticamente não tinha erros... Trágico.) (Gareth: Não sabe usar um pronome, não, feiosa?)**. Sabe o que sairá da boca do lobisomem e sabe que será verdade e sabe que não vai gostar. Foi por Edward ter ido falar com ele que Bella está morta**(Vovó: Aposto que o lobão já sabia. Forks é do tamanho de um cu, como não saber de um babado desse?)**. Edward nunca se vai esquecer que foi por estar com Jacob que não estava com Bella**(Vovó: Ih, lá vem sentimentos exagerados. #Acrescenta pilhas alcalinas ao hidromel#)(Gareth: HMM! Aquela minha premonissaum do começo da fic foi correta! Safadão!)**. É quase como se Edward tivesse preferido Jacob a Bella e isso e insuportável.** (Vovó: Isso seria POSSÍVEL já que o personagem da Meyer não tem a opção sexual muito esclarecida...) (Gareth: ACENTO, KD VC?/?/)**

O lobisomem tem os braços cruzados à frente do peito e as costas inclinadas contra uma árvore**(Vovó: 100çoal xedúkxion.) (Gareth: CDUZIMD TOTÁU.)**. Tem o olhar preso na relva**(#Vovó imagina dois globos oculares acorrentados à grama#)** como se não desse pela sua presença mas Edward sabe que Jacob está consciente que ele encontra-se ali.** (Vovó: Nossa, quase um sexto sentido. "Eu vejo gente morta...")**

"O que estas aqui a fazer?"** (Vovó: Inversão trash não é legal, digo e repito.) (Gareth: QTOSCO.)**

É a primeira coisa que lhe sai da boca**(Vovó: Acredito que ele fez isso enquanto lambia xenxualmente a beiçola.) (Gareth: Da bunda que não haveria de ser, né, champz?)**. Jacob olha para ele com uma raiva que nunca mais acaba, um ódio puro. É irónico como Edward sente a mesma coisa sobre si próprio. Pela primeira vez estão de acordo em algo.** (Gareth: Ui.)**

"O que te parece?"** (Vovó: Uma puta falta de sacanagem.) (Gareth: Que te importa? COMA TORTA!)** Cada palavra que o lobisomem profere está carregada de sarcasmo.** (Vovó: Não, carregada de beijuxos e juras de amor.)**

Edward prepara-se para ir embora porque naquele dia não está mesmo preparado para enfrentar Jacob.** (Vovó: Enfrentar, sei... #Leva sapatada de fangirl#)(Gareth: SECSU SEUVAGE.)**

"Satisfeito?** (Vovó: #Garethfeelings.) (Gareth: AI SUA...! #espanca Vovó#)** Acabaram por a matar.** (Gareth: #dorme#)** Eu sabia que ela devia ter-se afastado de vocês. Vocês não passam de assassinos!"** (Vovó: E vocês são um bando de chatos... Não chorei com essa frase, IAGORAH?) (Gareth: Drama bem Maria Do Bairro Feelings.)**

"A Bella era a minha vida, achas que queria que ela morresse?"** (Vovó: Claaaaaaro! E como iria se jogar nos braços do lobão com aquela mocréia se esfregando em você o tempo inteiro?)**

"Se ela era assim tão importante para ti porque a deixas-te morrer?"** (Vovó: "Porque eu estava viajando na sua bundjénha, neném!") (Gareth: A deixas-te? RELEIAM ISSO! PQPQPQPQP!)**

Edward queria gritar 'Porque estava contigo Black, é por isso!"** (Vovó: Ui, é agora que ele se assume! #pega um balde de pipoca#)**. Mas não o faz porque não vale a pena e porque sente uma vergonha doentia, um ressentimento do tamanho do mundo por não ter estado ao lado de Bella naquele fatídico dia e por ter estado com um lobisomem, aquele lobisomem, em vez disso.** (Vovó: Arrebente a cara dele então e não divida seus sentimentos repetitivos comigo. #Revoltada#)(Gareth: #tenta desesperadamente se matar com uma escova de dentes#)**

"Eu..."** (Vovó: "... sou gay! Fica comigo, gostosão! Não sei viver sem você!") (Gareth: QNOZO.)**

Jacob aproxima-se dele e há lágrimas nos seus olhos.** (Vovó: Não, há lágrimas em sua bunda.) (Gareth: Imaginei Jacob cagando lágrimas. ARGH.)**

"Se ela me tivesse escolhido, eu nunca deixaria que algo de mal lhe acontecesse."** (Vovó: Ah, cê não conta que ia fazer treze filhos na lazarenta, né?)**

E as lágrimas misturam-se com a chuva porque começou a chover**(Gareth: HAUSUASUAHSUAHSUAH! Não, pera: você queria que as lágrimas se misturassem com a chuva porque começou a chover bosta do céu? LINDO!)** e ao longe já se ouve os primeiros trovões.** (Vovó: Aaah, nem! Beija logo, merda! Acabem com essa lamúria! #fica muito nervosa e começa a se arranhar#)(Gareth: Plural? Cadê você? #procura dentro da dispensa#)**

"Eu sei." Edward diz e continua. "Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim**(Gareth: Antes do 'mas', usa-se vírgula. WORD ENSINA.)** mas a Bella era tudo para mim, eu amava-a, eu continuo a ama-la e..."** (Vovó: "...quero levar na bunda, não consigo emagrecer com dietas, meu cachorro morreu, meu carro tá na oficina, levei uma multa de trânsito ontem, fui ignorado pela atendente do fastfood...") (Gareth: "... tenho câncer de útero, quebrei dois dentes numa briga, tenho 107 anos, comi um cachorro na Coréia, viajei de balão, já fis sexo com uma lata de lixo...")**

"Eu também amava a Bella e agora ela está morta. Está morta porque te escolheu."** (Vovó: Não, está morta porque ****ficwriters**** insistem em criar suas histórias em UA e vivem matando personagens.) (Gareth: Isso não é um UA. É só um bando de gente tosca amontoada num funeral bizarro.)**

"Sim."

"O que vais fazer agora?"** (Vovó: "... vou te comer, vou te comer, vou te comer...") (Gareth: #2)**

"Itália. Vou para Itália."** (Vovó: Prostituição internacional. Trágico.)**

"Procurar os Volturi?"** (Vovó: Não, procurar o Nemo.) (Gareth: E desde quando o Jacob sabe dos Volturi, gemt?)**

Era o que Edward queria**(Vovó: Ser a diva do pop? Fazer uma lap dance pro Papa? Apedrejar um unicórnio? WTF?)**. Podia ser que os Volturi o matassem desta vez. Com sorte isso aconteceria e aí Edward poderia estar em paz porque todo o sofrimento se iria embora e se o paraíso realmente existisse tornaria a ver Bella.** (Vovó: Bella no paraíso. Não creio. Deve estar comendo churrasquinho de gato no inferno.) (Gareth: Eddie matou 27634876 pessoas e vai pro céu. LINDO.)**

"Sim, é isso o que vou fazer."** (Gareth: Joora? #5)**

Jacob abana a cabeça e vira-lhe as costas. "Próprio de ti..."** (Vovó: Não, próprio da minha loucura. #espuma#)(Gareth: Q?)** diz e vai-se embora deixando Edward para traz.** (Vovó: Ai. TRAZ. Estava demorando aparecer um erro cabuloso.) (Gareth: Lá em Portugal deve ser assim, deve ser, sim, deve ser... #se ilude#)**

Edward olha para o céu nublado, fecha os olhos e respira fundo.** (Vovó: Agora que a biba vai sijogá! Vamos, Ed! Um mundo do glitter o espera de braços abertos!)**

...** (Gareth: Pontinhos du capeta! #foge#)**

...

...

...

...

...** (Gareth: #se esconde dos pontinhos#)**

**Devo continuar?**** (Vovó: Sinceramente? Não.) (Gareth: ADIVINHA!)**

Se sim, então o próximo capitulo será: O _pack_do Jacob é atacado e Edward acaba por ter de fazer algumas escolhas.** (Vovó: "... será que eu uso o suéter cáqui? Não, o verde limão combina com os meus olhos. Mas qual sapato devo usar com ele? Oh, dúvida cruel!") (Gareth: "Ou eu compro uma calcinha florida ou um sutiã de oncinha. O que comprar?")**

**N/A: **Peço desculpa por qualquer incoerência e OOC**(Vovó: Desculpo porcaria nenhuma.) (Gareth: DesculpaS seria o correto, bjs.)** mas o que acontece é que é a primeira vez que posto uma fanfiction sobre este Fandom e realmente está a ser um desafio**(Vovó: Desafio será ripar a parte slash.) (Gareth: Ai, querida, não se avexe não! Escreva bastante! Assim você nos dá bastante fic pra ripar!)**. Já o tinha tentado antes mas nunca cheguei a postar porque acabava sempre por desistir a meio, enfim. Também lamento o capítulo ser pequeno**(Vovó: Eu agradeço a Odin.) (Gareth: CRISTO TEM PODEEEEEEER! ALELUIA, TEM PODEEEEER!)** mas estou verdadeiramente insegura e tenho um bocadinho de medo de escrever sobre eles. Estou apaixonada por Edward/Jacob mas é verdadeiramente um grande desafio e espero que tudo corra bem.** (Vovó: Eu espero que ninguém mande reviews e você pare de escrever. Quanto aos erros gramaticais você se comportou bem, mas o plot... O shipper... Prefiro nem comentar.) (Gareth: Nem tanto, Vovó.)**

**Obrigada por terem lido. ;D****(Vovó: Não me agradeça. Não fiz de bom grado.) (Gareth: (não) Disponha.)**

**Gareth foi estudar para o ENEM, o Exame Nacional Épico de Macumba.**

**Vovó usou seus contatos do mercado negro para adquirir um fragmento da tíbia de Amun Rá. Com ele, lançará uma praga no fandom de Twilight, principalmente no setor de shipper Jacob/Edward para nunca mais precisar passar por isso.**


End file.
